


Love is weird... [Mayvin]

by FoulLily



Category: Mayvin - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Butler, M/M, Smut, Threesome, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If this sucks...im sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love is weird... [Mayvin]

**Author's Note:**

> If this sucks...im sorry

Ray rushed around the large mansion, trying to fulfill orders from his master while doing his normal, everyday duties. He sighed when the maid finally gave him the coffee his master ordered him to have made every afternoon. Ray normally would of been happy to make the coffee, it would of been faster if he had, but he was just too busy.

Ray held the silver tray tightly in his hands while he lightly kicked the door three times, "come in" his master yelled from the other side of the door. Ray used his elbow to push down the golden, decorative handle, pushing the door open with his hip. He walked over to his master who was sitting at his desk, most likely filling out bills. Placing the tray on an empty space, Ray takes a step back and bows politely, arms out straight in front of him, his left hand hovering over his right.

"Good evening master, how are you today?" He had seen his master earlier, but this is how he greeted him every morning, afternoon and night, it was more of a habit than him doing his job.

"How many times have I told you Ray, call me Michael, master is too....formal." Ray forced himself not to chuckle. For a rich man, he really wasn't fancy. Michael wore normal shirts, mostly with game icons on them, and jeans, usually ripped.

"Sorry Michael, it's habit."

"You make bad habits, you know that?" Ray shrugs with a smile, his mast- well Michael, was really relaxed, he wasn't strict like most people thought he was. It was interesting, funny almost to Ray, but he's lived with him for 5 years now, he's used to it. "Dude did the dog get you again?" Michael asked, eyeing the ripped tail coat. The point on the left side of the clothing was ripped, yeah the dog, a German Shepherd had gotten to him. The dog means no harm, he would never hurt anyone on purpose, but his concept of playing was a little rough.

Ray frowned, picking up the fabric and rubbing the ripped end a few times, "just perfect."

Michael chuckles, "you know I can easily pay for repairs."

Ray gently swats his hand at him, "I have the money, considering how much you pay me." $500 a month, it's a great job, difficult, but a butler isn't the worst thing in the world.

"Alright, I know what happens when I try to talk you into something." It never goes well, Ray will agree. He always wins an argument, either walking out with the final word or proving his point right.

Ray shrugs, "not my fault I can prove a point. If you'll excuse me, I have more work to do." Ray bows and leaves, sighing before getting back to work, he can fix his suit another time.

-

Night came by rather quickly to Ray, his jobs usually preoccupied him for a while so at least he didn't get bored.

Ray holds the silver tray in his hands, two dishes, one small one large, both with silver covers sat on the tray. A glass of Red Bull was placed on the corner of the tray, the ice clattering when Ray moved it. Ray kicked on the door gently like he did every time. When his master's call was heard, he pushed the handle down, shoving the door open and smiling at Michael who was playing Xbox.

"Your dinner sir," Ray says, placing the tray next to Michael on the bed. Michael smiles, pausing the game and lifting up the larger dish cover. Lasagna with a few chips sat on the plate, the smell of the food hitting both men and making them sigh. Ryan, the chef, made the best lasagna, if only he made it more often.

Ray excused himself, bowed and left. That was his last job for the day, now the most important job of all was to relax.

When he got to his room he turned on his Xbox, playing whatever game he saw first, which happened to be CoD Ghosts. 'Some multiplayer might not be too bad, what time is it?' Ray thought, looking to the small clock on his bedside table. 9 pm, he had till 12 before he should sleep, perfect.

A few hours later and Ray's alarm goes off on his phone. He groans quietly, shutting off the game and turning off the annoying alarm. He knew if he didn't set one he wouldn't sleep, and not being completely full of energy on a job like this was not an option.

He pulled his tail coat off, sighing at the ripped end before putting it at the end of his bed. He could take it down next week, he'll just wear the rest without it for now. Getting the rest of his suit off, he grabs something random from the closet and jumped into bed, exhaustion quickly catching up to him.

-

Ray slammed the button on top of his clock when it beeped. He didn't mind getting up early, well no, he did, but he hated alarms with a passion. He sat up slowly, allowing gravity to push his torso forward into a hunched position. He took a good minute before getting up, stretching and changing into his uniform without the tailcoat, the vest being done neater than normal to still look professional. Ray glances at the time, 10am, perfect as usual, his habits aren't all bad it seems.

Ray leaves the room, going to the kitchen and making a coffee for Michael, he loved the way Ray made coffee, Ray doesn't see anything special about it though. Putting the hot cup on the tray, he goes to Michael's room, pressing his ear against the door. He heard snoring and chuckled quietly, he usually had to wake Michael up in the morning or the man won't wake up at all.

Ray doesn't knock, it wouldn't do any good, and pushes the door open, setting the tray on the now clear desk. Michael might be a bit of a slacker but when it came to doing work, he did it right. Ray moves over to the side of the bed, thinking of a way to wake his master up. Ray smirks to himself as an idea pops into his head.

He grabs the bottom of the mattress, reaching each end the best he could. He lifted the mattress slightly and started to shake it. He might be skinny, but he was pretty strong.

Michael sits up quickly, grabbing onto his blanket "earthquake!" He yells at the top of his lungs, most likely waking up everyone in he building.

Ray lets the mattress drop, wrapping his arms around his stomach and laughs his ass off. He only stops when a pillow is thrown at his head. He stands straight, arms forward, one hand over another as usual and smirks at Michael. "Morning Michael, have a good sleep?"

"If you don't include the wake up call, sure."

"Had to get you up somehow."

"And shaking my shoulder wasn't an option?"

"Less fun that way," Michael chuckles, shrugging his shoulders and sitting up straight, running his hand through his hair. Ray grabs the tray from the desk, hovering the silver object a foot from Michael. Michael nods and takes the coffee from the tray, Ray pulling the metal back and holding it under his arm. "What would you like for breakfast today sir?"

Michael shrugs, "anything Ryan decides to make. Although, he needs to make two of them."

Ray raises an eyebrow, "two sir?"

"Gavin's coming over today, he begged me."

"But you have a lot of work to complete."

"I'm aware, but I think I can get it done, it's not due till next week anyway." Michael said, taking a sip of coffee and sighing as the warm liquid heated up his system.

Ray nodded and bowed, standing straight afterwards, "than I shall send him in when he gets here."

Michael nods with a smile, "expect him to jump on you, you know he rarely gets to see us."

"I'm aware yes, I'll make sure I'm not holding anything then." Ray chuckles before leaving the room. He sighs, walking down the hall towards the kitchen. Gavin was a good friend who tries to visit often, but Michael's too busy to have him over half the time. His other friends Geoff and Jack visit more regularly, but they help with Michael's work while Gavin doesn't understand any of it. His company is nice though, no matter how many times he's broken something.

Ray starts getting to work, feeds the dog, cleans some rooms, helps maids, and tells Ryan what Michael told him to say. Then the doorbell goes off, Gavin must be here.

Ray rushes to the door, brushing his clothes in case it was someone important and opens the door, chuckling when he was instantly tackled in a hug. "Hey Gav," Ray says, patting the boys head.

"Hi Ray! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, I'll take you to Michael k?" Gavin nods and lets the butler go, following him to Micheal's door. Ray knocks "Michael, Gavin's here!"

"Let him in!" Michael yells, Ray opens the door and motions Gavin in. Gavin smiles, saying thanks and walks in, Ray standing in the door way. He chuckles when Michael was tackled by Gav in the same way.

"I'll bring in breakfast." The two nod and Ray leaves, grabbing the food and taking it to the two, Ray returning to his work quickly after.

-

It was some time in the afternoon and Ray had Michael's coffee made, a red bull sat next to the cup on the tray because Gavin preferred it over coffee. Ray held the tray tightly but as he was going to knock he heard something weird. He couldn't really make out what it was, but it wasn't someone speaking he knew that.

He had a mental debate on wether or not to knock, but for some reason his mind told him not to, but he didn't want Michael to go without the coffee or he was going to hear about it later. Ray almost groaned, pushing the handle down and opening the door. What he saw he would never be able to unsee. Gavin was sitting on Michael's lap, most likely grinding his hips against Michael's with the way their moaning. The way they're still making out suggests they don't know the butler just walked in on them.

Ray didn't know why he didn't just walk out, or why he was starting to get hard, but he coughed quietly to get the two man's attention. The two looked at him in surprise, Ray looking to the floor to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. "I-I uh...drinks...yeah...brought something..." Ray was fumbling on his sentence completely before just shutting up, walking in and placing the tray on the desk. "I'll just...go...sorry." He didn't know what to make of this, the best thing to do was to continue working and forget it, he could deal with his 'problem' later.

Ray's hand was on the door handle but as he was about to leave, "hold on a minute." Michael's voice broke the few seconds of silence. He could hear the bedsheets rustle as Michael stood, his footsteps close until the mans presence could be felt. Ray hesitantly turned around, his master standing less than a foot away from him with a smirk on his face. That was never a good sign.

"I-Im sorry Michael I...I won' t-tell anyone."

"I know you won't," Michael took a step forward, Ray stepping back and hitting the door. Michael placed his hand on the door beside Ray's head, his other than finding Ray's hip and slowly sliding down to his inner thigh.

"M-Master...?" Ray's face was deep red, he could feel it burning his cheeks. His confusion also wasn't helping the situation in the slightest.

"Michael," he whispered into Ray's ear, moving his hand up Ray's thigh and cupping his crotch. Ray's breath hitched and Michael chuckled, "you can't work with a problem like this, now can you?"

"I-I can d-deal ah, with it l-later..." Ray tried to speak, but with Michael massaging him perfectly, it was making that simple task harder.

"That wouldn't be any fun though, would it? Besides, think of this as a thank you for doing such a great job all these years." Ray didn't know how to object, but he didn't really want to, Michael's hand felt amazing. However it wasn't long until Michael's hand left him, the man stepping back and leaving Ray panting against the door.

Michael quickly grabbed Ray's hand, pulling him towards the bed and gently pushing him down on it. Gavin snuggled in beside Ray, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck while undoing the butlers vest buttons. "I have to say Ray, you look really hot in a suit" Gavin said in a quiet, lust filled tone. Ray couldn't answer as Michael's lips were roughly on his, his masters tongue darting out into his mouth.

Michael pulled back, looking at his panting, blushing butler with a smirk. He kisses Ray's forehead, running his hand through Ray's hair, "you really are beautiful Ray." Ray turns his head away, his blush growing deeper.

Ray gasps and moans when Gavin slips his hand onto his pants, rubbing him through his boxers. Michael chuckles, kissing around Ray's now exposed neck, nipping, licking and sucking in random spots. Ray shudders when Michael nips a sensitive spot on his neck, the man sucking on that spot until a hickey starts to form. Michael smirks, whispering into his butlers ear, "your mine."

Ray shudders, looking up at Michael then down at Gavin, who had stopped rubbing him and was now working on undoing his dress pants. Ray turns his attention back up to Michael, he's never had sex before, let alone been in a relationship. By the way Michael kisses his forehead, it's obvious he knows he's worried. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know that right?" Ray nods but before he can even get a word out, Gavin's mouth is around his dick. Ray throws his head back against the pillow, moaning loudly at the skill he never knew Gavin had.

Michael smirks and kisses roughly around Ray's neck, slipping his vest off and undoes the buttons on his shirt, taking that off as soon as he was able. Ray never stopped moaning and gasping as this went on, Gavin using a surprisingly expert tongue to pleasure Ray the best he could. It wasn't long before Ray was reaching his climax, and by the way his breath kept hitching it was easy to tell. "K Gav, enough." 

Gav sat up, frowning at Michael, "aw but why?" The same question ran through Ray's barely working mind.

"We don't want him finishing now, what fun is that?" Michael chuckled at Ray's groan, kissing the butler gently. Gavin shrugged slightly and got up, undressing quickly before climbing back onto the bed, curling up beside Ray and nuzzling his head into the mans neck. Michael chuckles and breaks his and Ray's kiss, getting up, taking off his shirt, and going into the bathroom. Ray watches the half naked man walk off before looking down at Gavin, who was looking up at him. 

"Nervous?" Gavin asked.

Ray nods, "a-a little..."

"Don't worry, Michael's gentle, it doesn't hurt that much anyway." Ray was about to question how Gavin knew, but Michael walked back in, besides, he already guessed. 

Michael held a tube of what Ray guessed was lube in his hand, but what Ray noticed most was Michael was now completely naked, his cock visible to Ray and Gavin's hungry eyes. Michael just smirked while he crawled back onto the bed, behind Ray this time and sat between his legs. "We can still stop if you want Ray," Michael said quietly, Ray looking down to Gavin who was looking up at him for an answer. Ray could trust Michael...besides, whats wrong in having sex with a guy? Or two in this case. Ray shakes his head and kisses Gavin when the boy leans closer to the butler. 

Michael smirks and covers his fingers in a good amount of lube, circling Ray's entrance before slipping one in. Ray breaks his kiss with Gavin, his face scrunching up in slight pain. Gavin places gentle kisses on Ray's neck and shoulder to try and calm him, while Michael moves his finger in and out of Ray slowly.

When Michael feels Ray relax a little he adds the second finger, Ray going right back to groaning and scrunching up his face. Michael continues to move his fingers slowly, kissing along Ray's thigh gently. 

"F-Fuck Michael!" Ray suddenly yells, making Michael's head whip up to look at him. Ray's head was thrown back, the butler panting and moaning madly. He smirked, moving is fingers against Ray's prostate repeatedly until Ray's breath starts hitching again. Michael pulls his fingers out, ignoring Ray's whine and pours some lube onto his hand, slicking up his cock and positioning himself. 

"Ready?" Ray hesitantly nods and Michael slowly pushes in, not wanting to hurt Ray more than he knew he was going to. Ray gasps, gripping the bed sheets tightly and clenching his teeth together to the point it was hurting. 

"F-Fuck." Ray groans as Michael continues to go deeper. It felt like his ass was getting ripped apart, the burning along his spine almost unbearable, but he already started, he wasn't going to stop. 

When Michael couldn't go further he stayed still, kissing Ray's forehead almost apologetically. Ray continued to pant and move around a little to try and get comfortable, the kissing along his neck by Gavin helping somewhat. When the pain started to subside, Ray nodded his head, Michael moving almost instantly. He pulled back slowly, pushing back in at the same pace, waiting for Ray to get more comfortable.

When the pain had almost completely dissapeared, the slow pace Michael had set was starting to piss him off. "F-Fucking hell M-Michael...move!" Michael chuckled, leaning forward and biting Ray's neck, pulling out and thrusting back in. The butler moaned loudly, moving his hips, trying to urge his master to go faster. Michael picked it up quickly, not holding anything back as he thrust in and out of his worker. 

When Gavin whimpered beside the two, Michael looking at the boy, pulling out of Ray and ignoring the butlers whine of annoyance. He got Ray to flip over onto his hands and knees, thrusting back into him almost instantly, continuing the rough pace. Gavin in turn crawled in front of Ray, the butler quickly understand what it was all for and took Gavin into his mouth, instantly and quickly bobbing his head in time with Michael's thrusts.

Michael tried to angle his thrusts more, his efforts quickly paying off when Ray moaned loudly around Gavin's dick, losing almost all rhythm. Michael smirked, hitting Ray's sweet spot with every thrust, reaching around Ray to jerk him off in time with his motions. 

It felt way too soon for Ray to release, but he came all over Michael's bed sheets, tightening around Michael and causing him to spill into Ray with a few final thrusts. Just from the sight, Gavin came not seconds after the two, Ray having trouble swallowing Gav's semen but doing it almost expertly.

The three men slumped down onto the bed, Ray looking and feeling the most exhausted. "Wasn't too bad if I do say so myself," Michael panted out, the two humming their agreements. 

"I'll clean y-your room t-tomorrow M-Michael..." Ray panted, Michael chuckling behind him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Back to your work quickly I see, oh well, it's cute when you talk like that." Ray didn't understand how him talking professionally was all that different, but if Michael liked it, who cares. "I love you Ray, you know that right?" Ray chuckles quietly, nodding and kissing Michael gently.

The two pull away when they hear a whimper, both turning to Gavin who was wearing a pout. "What about me mi-coo?"

Michael chuckles, pulling Gavin closer, "of course I love you Gav, don't be such a mong." Gav giggled, cuddling up against Ray's chest, Michael's arm wrapped around both of them. 

The last thought that ran through Ray's head was, 'Love is weird...'

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to detail it :P idk if i did good, and i proof read this time!


End file.
